Talk:Rene Auberjonois
FA status Nomination Self-nomination (sort of) Possibly the first actor page to be nominated as a featured article, the page for our pal Odo is about as complete as it gets. Although I did not create the initial article, I have throroughly rewritten and expanded the article to its present state. As you can see, it not only describes his roles on Trek, but also throroughly covers major his non-''Trek'' credits, including those which also involved other Trek alumni. All necessary biographical information is present, as well, and it also includes a Trivia section. I wish I could take credit for the nifty "Additional characters" montage, though. --From Andoria with Love 08:08, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Great job with the actor page, now how about giving Odo himself a makeover? Come on, the Odo page looks shorter than some of the one-episode characters! But seriously, great job on the page. I'll read it tomorrow - I just had to rant about Odo's page before I go to bed. :) I would do it myself, but I'm not familiar enough with the later seasons of DS9, plus I have the Cardies to deal with first. --Schrei 08:36, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Shran and others have created a good article there. Tough Little Ship 13:13, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Definitely well researched, and even some Jeopardy info like the part about his relation to Napoleon. --Schrei 15:01, 6 Sep 2005 (UTC) ** Most of that was found on IMDB, so it didnt take much digging. --Alan del Beccio 04:36, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::* Hey!!! I take offense to that. :P --From Andoria with Love 09:09, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::* Well its the truth! --Alan del Beccio 07:16, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tobyk777 00:13, 7 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*I changed the article slightly since I nominated it. I think it looks better this way. It shouldn't affect any previous votes, but I just thought I'd mention it. --From Andoria with Love 02:05, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*You misrepresented yourself! The article should be put up for deletion! But actually, I think it's distracting to get through all that info about him and then see the TOC. Maybe it will flow better if you make a separate section(s) for the bio info. --Schrei 02:16, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::*Hm, I dunno, I'll try it. Oh, and I'm assuming you were kidding about the deletion thing. ;) --From Andoria with Love 02:23, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::*Okay, how's it look now? :-) --From Andoria with Love 02:32, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::*Much better - and as for the deletion comment... Hmm, I plead the fifth. --Schrei 02:40, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Oh, why not...support. --Alan del Beccio 05:56, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*That's it? Is that a good "why not?" or a bad "why not?" :P Did I disappoint with my nomination? --From Andoria with Love 10:04, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) :**Well, I don't have any reasons to reject it, but at the same time, I'm really not sure I want to see a zillion featured articles like this either...so lets say I'm being generous ;) --Alan del Beccio 04:36, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*I'm sure it thrills you to no end to see another episode nominated. :P --Schrei 04:46, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::* To no end. --Alan del Beccio 07:16, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Support. Hey Shran, I think I told you once that it'd be unlikely that an actor/actresses page would get featured. :P I take that back. Although, for future reference, "current whereabouts" should be monitored cause ya never know when a show will get canceled, or something. None the less, Great work! (I could swear I've voted on this already) - AJHalliwell 06:41, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I completely Support this article to become a Featured Article. It's very in-depth for an Actor's Page. Tacticalogre * Support on the basis of quality, but I don't know if actor pages are really the best thing to feature. Coke 21:13, 11 Sep 2005 (UTC) :* Actually, I was wondering about that, as well, but they told me on the talk page that there's no reason why actor/actress articles can't be nominated, so I went for it. :) --From Andoria with Love 02:39, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::*Actually, I think that's where I wrote it. Hm, but it turns out not; guess I imagined it blue skin x_x - AJHalliwell 22:50, 12 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Featured - Now that this is over, I, personally, would like to see the focus turned back on the subjects of characters, events and things. --Alan del Beccio 07:16, 13 Sep 2005 (UTC) Television Appearances Does anyone think a list of his guest spots on TV should be added in to his notable works? Especialy since Deep Space Nine and Boston Legal are probably the two things he's best known for at this point? Off hand I recall seeing him in Stargate SG1 and the short lived fox show The Burning Zone playing The Devil. (StarkeRealm 14:08, 23 July 2007 (UTC)) :I don't see why not. If you like, I can write up on some of those now. Ah, heck, I'll do it anyway. :P For the record, if you haven't read the whole page yet, his Boston Legal info can be found under "current projects" though it'll probably be moved soon since he's no longer a regular on the series. --From Andoria with Love 14:37, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Additional Appearances It appears the Curzon Dax/Odo image is missing? --Morder :No, it is the third image in the gallery at the bottom. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:19, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Neither the Curzon/Odo image or the Pabst image works on my browser (Explorer). :Try clearing your cache. All of the images show up for me, even after clearing mine. --OuroborosCobra talk 18:26, 19 December 2007 (UTC) Name This page is called Rene instead of René because that is how he was credited on screen? --bp 07:45, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. -- sulfur 17:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Eh, ok. --bp 17:50, April 6, 2010 (UTC)